


Playing Doctor

by radiantbaby



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Episode Tag, Episode: s04e01 Partners in Crime, F/M, Hospital Sex, Lost Love, Masturbation, Missed Opportunities, Sexual Fantasy, Stethoscope fanon, Ten/Martha (off-screen), The Doctor's stethoscope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:44:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3515783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiantbaby/pseuds/radiantbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor, hiding alone in a cupboard all day, takes matters into his own hands (as it were). [Ten/Martha allusions]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> [This is an older fic from April 2008, but I'm working on posting all my fics here on AO3]
> 
> Original Author's Notes: In honor of Martha's return to _Doctor Who_ (for the Sontaran 2-parter), I wrote this short porn-y ficlet for your reading pleasure. This is what happens when a dirty-minded fangirl thinks much too long about how the Doctor might have passed his time hiding in the cupboard at Adipose Industries. Add on top of that all the fanon about the stethoscope that he uses being Martha's and you get this piece. *blush* 
> 
> Thanks so much as always to the super-dooper **persiflage** who betad this piece -- girl, you are a star! Any other mistakes are all mine. Feedback is happy-making, so please leave a word or two [even if I am a bit slack in responding, your comments always make my day].

The Doctor stood inside the cupboard in the lower levels of Adipose Industries. He had been hidden there all day long to infiltrate the upper levels of the building after everyone had gone home, spending most of his time trying to hack into the matrix of the computer core he’d found there. He’d been mostly unsuccessful due to the dead-lock seals on the matrix, but it was now almost time to leave the small space for more exploration, so his enthusiasm and optimism were starting to swell again. His brain was buzzing with calculations of how he might deal with what was going on in the building and his hearts were racing with the excitement of the mystery unfolding around him.  
  
That was always the biggest thrill for him and what often kept him traveling — the exciting mysteries he would get caught up in, often just by accident.  
  
The Doctor leaned against the wall, sliding down to the floor to concentrate on the next plan of action. He pressed his head back against the wall, pulling the earpieces of the stethoscope he’d been using off his ears to settle around his neck. He was absent-mindedly fondling the bell of the chestpiece, and stroking his fingers up and down along the hollow tube of the device, when his thoughts transitioned from the swirl of ideas for hacking into the computer matrix to memories of his dear lost friend, Martha Jones.  
  
Such insistent thoughts haunted him in his more quiet moments, no matter what he did to fight them.  
  
The Doctor looked down at the bell of the stethoscope cupped in his palm and his mind filled with memories of Martha pressing the very same device (he’d borrowed it from her one day and never returned it) against his hearts so long ago in Royal Hope Hospital. He remembered the curiosity in her eyes and the soft, sweet, delicious smell of her. He had wanted to kiss her then, but he’d held back, so uncertain, so very reticent to lose himself in a person again. He was glad she couldn’t tell how much his hearts had sped up in her presence.  
  
The Doctor opened his eyes, the throbbing in his groin from the excitement of his current adventure (sexual arousal in the face of danger and intrigue was an inevitable yet pleasurable side effect from his travels) and the memories of Martha causing his arousal to spike as he sat on the cold cement floor. He pressed his eyes shut, first trying to extinguish the sexual thoughts, but then finally, after several long moments of being unsuccessful, he gave in to them. He still had a bit of time before he could start the investigation he needed to do upstairs in the building, he thought, so why not pass the time in a pleasurable way?  
  
He opened his eyes again and looked around the room for a moment as if to make sure he had privacy. He laughed to himself at the brief twinge of paranoia and then pulled the earpieces of the stethoscope from his neck, moving them back to his ears. With one hand he unbuttoned his blazer and shirt, and loosened his tie. With the other hand, still holding the bell of the device, he pressed the chestpiece against his left heart and listened to its wild thudding beat. While holding the bell to his heart, he slid his free hand down to open the snap of his trousers and unzipped them, loosening the material to ease the ache of his hardness pressing against the tight fabric.  
  
The Doctor slowly snaked his hand past the waistband of his trousers and shifted his hips forward, away from the wall a bit for better access. He gasped a bit as his hand wrapped around his hard length, pulling it free from his trousers, and delighted in the way the heartbeat that he was listening to sped up even more with the action.  
  
He began to slowly stroke himself, rubbing his thumb in circles around the wetness at the tip and then used the resultant lubrication to wet the length of his erection. His other hand slowly slid the chestpiece over to his right heart, listening to the even more wild heartbeat he found there. His thoughts then began to drift back to Martha.  
  
It was only fitting, he thought, that they’d rushed back into his mind with such fervency when the cold plastic of the chestpiece pressed against the heart that she herself had jolted back to life in Shakespearean England. He mused for a moment how she’d metaphorically jolted his heart back to life that day as well, and how he was too caught up in his own tragedies to properly acknowledge his feelings.  
  
He closed his eyes again, the pulsing sound of his throbbing heartbeat seeming to surround him like a cocoon as he focused on the sensations of his hand sliding up and down his erection. His mind pulled up the memory of Martha, leaning over him in the hospital, her dark brown eyes glistening as they met his, and he fantasized about grabbing her lightly by the stethoscope curled around her neck and using it to pull her closer to press his lips against hers.  
  
The rest of the people around her — Stoker, Morganstern, Juila, everyone — faded away and it was just her — Martha — and him in the room of that hospital. He moaned as he thought of her seductively climbing onto the bed, straddling him, and the thudding of his hearts become ever more rapid with desire.  
  
_Bah-bum, bah-bum, bah-bum._ His hearts beat loud and insistent. Martha really had no idea what effect she could have on him.  
  
He imagined putting the earpieces back on her ears and pressing the chestpiece of the stethoscope against his hearts for her, trying to show her without words his desire for her. It was always like that with them, he thought -- his words for his feelings for her were always struggling against his tongue, always convoluted and malformed and never seeming to hold the weight of his depth of feeling.  
  
He needed his body — his hearts -- to tell the real story.  
  
He imagined working her trousers free and slipping from his own pajama trousers to push himself inside her heated wetness. He imagined watching her move above him, her lab-coat draped around their hips, his hand still pressing the chestpiece against his hearts (sliding it back and forth from one to the other in slow sensual movement), willing her to understand his alienness, and his desire, and his fear of falling in love again and how much he missed her —  
  
_Bah-bum, bah-bum, bah-bum._  
  
The Doctor could feel his hearts racing even more and his climax quickly approaching as he curled his toes and tensed his limbs against the wall and the floor. His heartsbeat drowned out all the sound around him as he imagined bucking his hips wildly against Martha on the hospital bed, even as he bucked himself against his fist on the floor of the cupboard.  
  
_Bah-bum, bah-bum, bah-bum._  
  
His movements became even more erratic and his body began to tremble as his arousal began to peak. He imagined looking up into Martha’s soft eyes and he whispered, “I love you” again and again, like a mantra as his climax abruptly surged through him. He tried his best to keep himself quiet enough to not be noticed by the building security, but it was difficult not to call out with the pleasure that seized him. He bit down on his lip to muffle his cries, pumping his cold seed onto his bare chest.  
  
The Doctor let the chestpiece slip from his hand as he sat sprawled on the floor, his body limp from orgasm. After a few moments of catching his breath, he pulled the stethoscope from his ears and folded it into his hand. He kissed the chestpiece gently, tearing up a little as he looked down at the device in his hands, a device that was always a stark reminder of Martha, and then tucked it into his chest pocket to rest by her phone, by his right heart.  
  
“Right then,” he exclaimed quietly and pulled out a handkerchief to clean himself off.  
  
The Doctor stood, his legs a bit unsteady, and refastened and straightened all of his clothing. He then used his sonic screwdriver to let himself out of the cupboard, stretching his muscles as he began to make his way upstairs.  



End file.
